


It's Never Me

by Apollymi



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never me that makes him look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



It's never me that makes him look back.

We're clearing the air between us like we never have before, not all of it for the better - I don't hide in my work! It's on the tip of my tongue to just say it at last, instead of hinting like always.

He can be so oblivious. Right now, he's blind to everything except leaving - and her.

It's far from the first time I've felt like a third wheel lately, but this might be the most awkward.

It's never me that makes him look back, but this time it wasn't her either.


End file.
